By your side
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: HOENNSHIPPING - May pierde su primer concurso Pokémon, lo cual la pone en un estado de tristeza y frustración muy grande. Recuerda a su amigo Brendan y...


**By your side**

Y ahí se encontraba, sentada abrazando sus piernas. La _derrota_… siempre deja un sabor amargo. Para algunos era justo, para otros no lo era. Ella siempre se había esforzado al máximo, horas de entrenamiento y ¿el resultado? Oscuro, frustrante.

Lo único que quería era estar con su amiga, _la soledad_, siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba. Conocidos corrían hacia ella tratando de ayudarla, pero todo era en vano. Entre toda la gente sólo buscaba a una persona que siempre había sido especial para ella, pero el destino los había separado hace bastante tiempo.

Brendan, era el nombre de esa persona a la que tanto anhelaba volver a ver. ¿Por qué se separaron? Ambos eligieron caminos separados para cumplir sus sueños. Ella quería ser la mejor coordinadora Pokémon. Él deseaba ser el mejor entrenador Pokémon.

En ocasiones el destino tenía la gracia de encontrarlos, pero _"ésta vez no ocurrió así"_ pensó para sí misma la chica de cabellos castaños cuyo nombre era May.

Sonrió al recordar el momento en el que se conocieron. No tenía mucho tiempo que eran amigos, pero sólo él en tan poco tiempo pudo colocarse entre las personas más importantes de su vida.

Al inicio ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con que se mudaran a Littleroot Town. Detestaba hacerlo, no conocía a nadie ahí. Pero con el tiempo cambió esa idea y ahora estaba muy agradecida por esa desición de sus padres.

_-Flashback-_

Acomodó un poco sus cosas en su nueva habitación, puso el reloj a la hora correcta. Su madre la llamaba para que viera un reportaje en la televisión sobre su padre pero ya había terminado, así que decidió visitar a los vecinos.

Una mujer la recibió muy bien mencionando que tenían un hijo de la misma edad y que él estaba ansioso de hacer nuevos amigos. Subió las escaleras y ahí estaba frente a la computadora, se presentaron y él le mencionó algo sobre ayudarla a conseguir su primer compañero pero tenía que ayudar a su padre en unas investigaciones y que sería en otro día, dicho esto se marchó.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Ella aprendió mucho de Brendan, aunque no estaba segura sobre si gustaba de las batallas. Ahí conoció los concursos, eso era lo que buscaba, su _nueva pasión_.

Era su primer concurso, estaba muy nerviosa. Había practicado mucho para quedar en una posición aceptable, pero no era su turno, tenía que aprender más y es por eso que la _amarga derrota_ vino a recibirla.

"_La vida nunca será justa, ¿verdad Beautifly?" _May le mencionó a su compañera. Cerró sus ojos y recordó una frase que su amigo le había dicho cuando ella lo derrotó en la primera batalla que tuvieron.

_-Flashback-_

-Brendan ¿estás bien? – preguntó May un tanto preocupada por su compañero al verlo cabizbajo

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del muchacho.

-Brendan… perdona si te hace sentir mal que una principiante te halla derrotado por un golpe de suerte – mencionó la castaña

El chico comenzó a reír dejando a una May asombrada por su reacción.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – un deje de enojo se escuchaba en la voz de la chica

-Nada, nada –tratando de recuperar el aliento- May, debes de tener más confianza en ti y en tus habilidades, sólo así podrás saborear la _victoria_ de una mejor manera

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Habrá ocasiones en las que saborearás la _dulce_ victoria, pero… para saborearla mejor debes de conocer el sabor _amargo _de la derrota

-Todo eso de los sabores me ha dado hambre – dijo la chica un poco apenada

-¡May! Terminamos con esto y si quieres podemos ir a comer algo. Pero te diré esto, cuando las cosas no salgan como quieras y te sientas triste piensa en una persona que sea muy especial para ti, así podrás seguir adelante. Recuerda que si necesitas algo yo estoy aquí –ésta última frase lo dijo con aires de heroísmo-

-¡Brendan! – se lanzó hacia él dándole un gran abrazo

_-Fin del Flashback-_

"_Piensa en un persona que sea muy especial para ti" _murmuraba May tratando de concentrarse, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar muy distinto en donde originalmente estaba. Los pasillos de la sede del concurso se habían transformado en un gran verde campo, grandes árboles y hermosas flores.

Frente a ella se encontraba una mano que la invitaba a levantarse, ella aceptó la invitación y se encontró con un rostro que ella deseaba ver… el rostro de Brendan.

El muchacho se había girado para darle la espalda a la chica, el aire era lo único que se podía escuchar entre ellos dos, él rompió ese silencio.

-No todo sale como quieras ¿verdad?

Logró sacar a May de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, creo que estaba demasiado confiada y esto es lo que me gano – respondió la chica

-Nunca estés segura de las cosas, todo puede cambiar en el último momento

-Ahora lo sé, pero… esto me ha dado el impulso de querer mejorar y entrenar mucho más para no volver a pasar por este horrible momento –la alegría y el entusiasmo era la máxima expresión en la voz de May-

Brendan soltó una pequeña risita.

-Me gusta más como te ves con una linda sonrisa en tu rostro que con lágrimas en tus ojos, además tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Ese comentario hizo que May se sonrojara, nunca le habían dicho algo así… era un sentimiento tan raro.

Brendan se giró para quedar frente a May. Se miraron por unos instantes cuando el chico comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia el rostro de ella. Podían sentir sus respiraciones, nunca habían estado tan cerca.

Y así fue como sus labios se juntaron, formando el primer beso de ambos chicos.

El primer beso, tan tierno y dulce… un beso de un _amor verdadero_, un sentimiento que no se repetirá nunca más con otra persona, el beso que nunca olvidarás en toda tu vida.

May volvió a abrir sus ojos cuando se percató de que estaba de nuevo en esos fríos y oscuros pasillos. No sabía si lo que sucedió era un sueño, una ilusión o una realidad, pero… no podía seguir así, tenía que mostrar esa sonrisa que siempre la había caracterizado y tal vez el destino la reunirá de nuevo con su gran amigo.

* * *

¡Konnichiwa!

Bien, aquí con un one-shot del Hoennshipping. Decidí hacerlo porque no hay fics en español sobre este lindo shipping.

Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews.

Antes que nada he de decir que en la parte de la mudanza está basado en el videojuego. Y si comentí algún OOC pido una disculpa ya que es muy difícil conocer las personalidades de los personajes en los videojuegos.

La escena del campo decidí dejarla así para que cada uno de ustedes la tome como si en verdad pasó o sólo fue un sueño ya que me agrada que cada lector tome los sucesos como mejor le paresca.

¡Gracias por leer!

**_Ruki Ballack._**


End file.
